The One With an Abundance of Happy
by Rachel.Geller71
Summary: Rachel calls it quits with her job at Bloomingdale and takes up a position with Ralph Lauren. Really just romance- no drama, tragedy- anything. My first try at fluff, I guess.


I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck. Hands sliding off the key board, breathing becoming difficult and a smirk gradually building up.

"Ross, stop it," I giggled. His warm smile left an everlasting presence on my heart and soul. Yep- that was Mr. Geller for you.

"Why don't we um- I don't know. Go shopping or, or, or see a movie," he suggested. The flannel button-up he was wearing really complimented his eyes; we had gotten that the last time he offered to go to the outlet mall with me.

I shrugged, contemplating each. With a gasp I faced my computer screen. Joanna was Skyping me.

"Hang on, sweetie. Joanna's calling me." My grunt was acknowledged by a tired sigh and a head nod. Ross left the home office and headed into the bedroom where he would probably call Chandler or Joey.

"Hi Joanna!" Her plump face suddenly popped up on my screen. I guess I accidentally pressed the answer button.

"Rachel! My favorite assistant. How are you dear?" Her false smile sickened me to the core and her screechy voice made the hair on my arms become erect.

"I am uh- okay, I guess. Been better." If honesty was the best policy than I would definitely win this round. "My husband wants to take me on a really romantic date tonight. It's a shame that I have to work."

"Very subtle, Green-"

"_Geller."_ I corrected sternly. Since we'd gotten married, my boss refused to call me by my legal name. Such a pain.

"Very well then, Geller. But work comes first," she spat, "family comes next." She saw me begin to intervene and spoke again. "Your husband and daughter don't give you the money you need to survive. I do. See Rachel? I care about you. It's because of me that your daughter doesn't go hungry, really."

She crossed the line that time. I suppose that I kind of walked into the whole Ross ordeal, but she didn't need to throw Emma under the bus as well.

"Leave my baby out of it," with gritted teeth, I commanded her. An angry look swept across her hideous face and she narrowed her beady brown eyes.

"One more remark and you're gone."

"No, Joanna. I'm gone already because I. Quit." The words seemed to tumble out of my mouth and they wound of in a crumpled heap at the bottom. I just resigned from Bloomingdale- _the best fashion line in New York. Oddly enough though, I wasn't worried about it. Ralph Lauren personally offered me a job last week so I would be just fine without the dragon that I called my boss._

_The laptop's screen went to my wall paper- a professional photograph of Ross holding Emma. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen- her hair in a side ponytail like Mommy's with a gloved hand resting on Ross' chest as she sat in his lap. Daddy, on the other hand, wore a proud smile that made even Monica find her brother looking better than he ever had. _

"_Oh boy," I whispered. So many emotion began to flow through me; pride, disappointment, excitement and regret. All at once they charged blindly through my veins as they found their way to my heart. _

_Swallowing hard, I made my way to the master bed where Ross was watching some Egyptian documentary on History Channel. He glanced my way and gave me a relaxed grin._

"_Mmm… Honey?" I called with a smile. His hand patted the bed- gesturing me to come sit by him. Nervously I embarked on a 5 foot journey that seemed like I had just walked the full length of the Mohave Desert. Twice._

"_Hey Rach. How did your call with Sophie go?"_

"_Well, actually Ross, that's what I needed to talk to you about."_

"_Oh no. You're going to Paris again?" _

"_No, babe. I quit my job," his face immediately sunk into a sad, yet interested look that could only be defined as disappointed.. "But the great news is, Ralph Lauren personally offered me a job as his executive assistant!" I anxiously awaited his reaction, fingers crossed. _

"_That's- uh, that's great," he responded with a forced smile. I could tell that he regretted my decision partially because my work was an hour away and I would probably have much longer hours._

_Very suddenly I leaned forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry," I breathed when our lips separated. He gave me a crooked grin and took my hand._

"_All is forgiven."_


End file.
